


On the Other Foot

by mystiri1



Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Boot Worship, Established Relationship, Leather Kink, M/M, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:23:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sephiroth hasn't been paying attention, but Genesis knows how to fix that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Other Foot

The problem with being Sephiroth's lover, Genesis thought, was that at times it was so damned hard to get his attention. Paperwork, training, meetings - a myriad of boring tasks ate through the General's time, and left very little for one Commander Rhapsodos, who was sick of being ignored.

Extraordinary measures were called for.

"Sephiroth," he practically purred as he strolled into the man's office, locking the door behind him, "I have something to show you."

"Is it urgent?" the General asked shortly.

"Oh, not _urgent_ , as such," Genesis demurred.

"Then I'll -" Sephiroth paused, nostrils flaring. For the first time, he looked up, scanning the redhead from top to toe and stopping, gaze fixed, when he reached Genesis' feet. "You have new boots."

"Hmm," Genesis said, biting back a delighted crow of laughter. Really, it was just a matter of knowing what buttons to push. He took a step back, sitting down on the plump leather sofa, and crossed his legs. "Do you like them?"

Sephiroth placed his pen down quite deliberately. "It's hard to say from here. I really need to take a closer look, don't you think?"

"You might be right." It wasn't as if it was hard to figure out. The man wore a leather coat - supposedly because it was hard-wearing and took a lot of damage on the battlefield, but Genesis knew better, because Sephiroth requisitioned new ones on a regular basis even when he was stationed in Midgar - and leather boots, which he commissioned custom-made. His favourite style reached mid-thigh, but they were impractical for the office, where he spent long periods sitting down.

Sephiroth stood and walked around the desk. He sank to his knees before Genesis, and looked up, eyes peering through long strands of hair. Genesis' breath caught. The problem with deliberately playing his lover was that Sephiroth had no scruples about doing it right back. He held one hand out low in front of him. "May I?"

Swallowing, Genesis placed a booted foot within Sephiroth's grasp.

One hand cupped the heel while long fingers traced along the side. "A custom dye job?"

"Of course," murmured Genesis. "It wouldn't do for it to clash with the rest of my outfit."

Sephiroth wrapped his hand around the ankle, slowly slid it up until he reached the silver buckles at the top of the calf. "New leather." The scent of which had caught his attention in the first place. "It's still quite stiff. Are they uncomfortable?" His eyes gleamed.

Genesis shrugged. "A little, but then, certain things are, until you properly break them in." He smirked. "Then they fit around you, soft and tight and snug, as if they were made just for you."

"These _were_ made just for you, Genesis," Sephiroth said, deliberately ignoring the innuendo, "or have you taken to buying off the shelf?"

Genesis sniffed. "Hardly."

Sephiroth slid one finger under the buckle, tugging a little, testing the fit. "Some things deserve the extra attention." He inhaled deeply. "Very nice."

"I knew you'd like them." Genesis lifted his foot free and placed the toe of his boot quite deliberately against the kneeling man's crotch. "In fact, it looks like you like them very much."

Sephiroth leaned into it. "That's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"Maybe I wanted to see you hump my leg like a horny dog," the redhead said, moving his foot so that the toe now rested between Sephiroth's legs, the point pressing against his balls. He rubbed it back and forth, gently, watching as the front of the General's pants became noticeably tighter.

"It's Angeal's little apprentice who is the puppy, not me," Sephiroth retorted, but Genesis thought he looked a little intrigued. In spite of himself, Genesis was, too. He didn't quite have Sephiroth's fetish for leather, but the idea of Sephiroth fucking his boots, coming all over the custom-tooled leather, was too delicious to pass up.

"What are you thinking?" Sephiroth asked, stilling.

"I was just wondering if the leather would be damaged if you came all over my new boots," Genesis said, widening his eyes innocently.

In seconds, he was flat on his back on the couch while Sephiroth wrestled his pants down. It was a little uncomfortable; Sephiroth refused to remove the new boots, so Genesis ended up with his pants around his knees, and his knees pressed to his chest as Sephiroth fucked him hard and fast right there.

It was glorious.

Genesis was a little bit less smug when he straightened up, finding the position had left him with a painful crick in his neck. He rubbed at it, scowling.

Long fingers covered his. Genesis let his own hand fall away, sighing blissfully as they unerringly found every little knot.

"Have I been neglecting you lately?" Sephiroth asked.

"Perhaps a little."

"The budget projections will be finalised next week," the General promised. "But in the meantime, why don't you meet me at my place tonight? I have a new massage oil I've been meaning to try, and you seem to have a few tense... muscles."

Genesis bit back a groan at the thought of slick, knowing hands sliding over every inch of his skin. What Sephiroth could do with his hands and a bottle of massage oil should probably be illegal, and now he was every bit as horny as he had been when he arrived, just from thinking of it. He might know Sephiroth's little fetishes, but the silver-haired man had a fair idea where Genesis' own lay. He slid him a rueful glance. "Eight o'clock, then?"

"Yes, that would be fine."

Checking his appearance one last time before leaving, Genesis headed for the door.

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"Wear the new boots."


End file.
